tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Smelting Pool
The Smelting Pool is a combined torture and recycling device used by the Decepticons to melt down their enemies. The pool is a fiery red color as a result of all the molten metal from its victims. History MUX History In 2012, the Dweller took over Polyhex, and immediately began draining energy from the heat fissures feeding the smelting pools. Eventually, the Dweller had drained so much heat energy that the smelt in the pools cooled and hardened, forming a cap over the magma. With this source of energy cut off, and the remaining citizens of Polyhex killed, eaten, fled, and/or converted to energy zombies, the Dweller was ready to move on. In 2013, Hubcap announced that he intended to surrender himself to Decepticon authorities. However, once they arrived, Hubcap stated that his "master" (the Dweller) was "done here." Soon after, Hubcap triggered bombs his forces had planted around Polyhex, and destroyed the center of Polyhex, killing any remaining refugees in hiding and severely damaging Darkmount and Decepticon HQ. The Dweller, having drained Polyhex's energy reserves and absorbed enough heat to solidify the smelting pit (thus cutting off that source of energy), moved on, heading next towards Iacon. The Smelting Pool remained dark until 2015, when "Galvatron" reformatted Polyhex, restoring the pool in the process. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, the Smelting Pool is utilized by the Autobots. It is powered by lava flows that once ran through Praxus-Delta. Inferno runs its day-to-day operations, and is usually found there. Shattered Glass MUX Description A high wall surrounds the smelting pools outside Iacon. Armored steam vents surround the actual pools themselves, which burn so hot they are difficult to even look at directly without shielded optics. Prisoners hang in ceramic cages over the pits, either waiting their turn to be dipped, or as painful extended punishment while the heat slowly does permanent damage to their systems. Catwalks allow armored guards cross over the pits in relative safety (if not comfort), but being a villain’s lair, there are no guardrails or anything to keep people from falling in if pushed. Every so often a large transport arrives, dumping the bodies of captured neutrals, dead or alive, into the pits, where they meet swift, painful deaths. Special captives, however, are lowered more slowly, to maximize their pain and suffering. These executions are public, viewed from special skyboxes and often transmitted live over the Autobot Broadcasting Network. To prevent escapes and rescue attempts, massive batteries of laser cannons line the walls, manned continuously by alert guards. Shattered Glass MUX History In 2010, after upgrading Jetfire's armor, Optimus Prime chose to spar with his XO in the area of the smelting pools as a reminder to Jetfire what would happen to him should he fail again. Later, Scourge invaded the smelting pools to rescue members of the Mayhem Suppression Squad who had been captured in battle and sentenced to death. Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Cybertron Category:Decepticons Category:Locations Category:SG-Autobots Category:Shattered Glass locations Category:Technology